The present invention generally relates to carts and, more particularly, to shopping carts.
A conventional shopping cart is shown in FIG. 31. It is believed that few, if any, improvements have been made to the shopping cart in recent decades. Consequently, it is believed that the time has come for new improvements to carts in general, and such shopping carts in specific. One or more aspects and features of the present invention are believed to represent such an improvement.